New Again
by rainofenvy
Summary: Set after Edward left but before the Jacob thing. Bella grows balls and stuff-I'm too lazy to do a proper summary and this is a repost so click and read if you wanna know more. M for language more than anything else. JxB
1. Chapter 1

_****_**Okay, quick note I promise. This story was taken down from FF for reasons unclear so I've edited it (a little) and I'm putting it back up. Sorry I've taken so long with this and I can't be bothered to give lame excuses so without further ado, I'' leave you to it.**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_My dear, what long arms you have All the better to hold you down Slap my wrists with that sweet consequence_

It's been five months since he left me..._Edward._ Five whole fucking months. You may be thinking that I should be over him, but you know what? I'm not so you can fuck if you wanna tell me otherwise. I'm sick and tired of people telling me that 'he wasn't good enough' or that I'm 'not good enough'. Fuck them. Fuck all of them. We were _perfect._

Lauren Mallory says it's my fault he left. The skank bitch got something right. Hoo-fucking-raa for her. I know he left because of me. But what I also know is that it was indirect. The reason he left was because he was too fucking selfish to change me. He wanted to protect my human soul. Let me live out all the appropriate _human _experiences. He wanted me to marry right. He wanted me to have kids. He wanted, he wanted, he fucking wanted. See? Selfish.

Mike Newton told me I was too good for him. It's amazing when a total idiot comes out with something both right and useful. He knocked me out of my self loathing. For some reason, I'd convinced myself that he was too good for me. Now I know that for the bullshit it is. I get it now. We _were_ perfect together...for a while. When I look back, I realise that I was slowly out growing him. He was stuck at seventeen forever and I was growing. Becoming more of a woman and less of a teen. It hurt...if I'd realised earlier that I was getting too old for him, I probably wouldn't have reacted too well. And this is why I can't hate him. He's done me a favour. Fuck, it took me forever to see it but...I know now.

Even so, it's taking me a while to get out of my depressed habits. In the first month of his leaving, my wardrobe slowly changed for the greens and blues I knew he liked to the blacks and blacker blacks that I felt were more suited to my mood. I have acquired a liking for hard core metal and can't stand the sound of the classics. Whereas before they would throw me into a pit of despair, now it just plain irritates the life outta me. Hell, I don't know what I liked about that shit to begin with. I also got a few tats that I know Prudeward would hate. But I like them and that's what matters. Liberation is beautiful.

I'm not saying I'm over him because I know I'm not. I'm saying that he was my first love and I'm still in the process of getting over him. And I have a shit load of change making the transition with me. I don't think Renee much approves of the change but I don't really care what she thinks. She wasn't here when I needed her and didn't see what Charlie did. Now Charlie...I love my dad so much. He never asked me questions never even said anything. He just became my rock. He supported me in everything, even got me my first tattoo. Hell, it was his idea! He said it helped him when Renee left him and maybe it would help me. It was the first time he showed me the beautiful bald eagle with both strength and grace sitting on his shoulder blade.

Three months ago, Charlie was in an accident. He was on patrol when he came across a mugging. Of course, being the Chief of Police and a generally good person, he went to stop it. He managed to save the bitch stupid enough to be out that late with no form of protection but was stabbed in the stomach before he could apprehend the mugger. Said dumb bitch ran off and so he was found almost two hours later, bleeding to death in some back alley by a good guy. A guy smart enough to call a fucking ambulance.

It was 03:17 in the morning when I was called in to the hospital. Once I got there I was told my father was in a coma. Three weeks. Three long weeks I sat by his bed. I didn't leave him once. My loss of Edward had nothing on the fear I felt when I thought I was going to lose my daddy. He wasn't allowed to die. I wouldn't let him. He was what kept me sane. But then he woke up.

"_Hey there, Bells." He smiled up at me._

"_Daddy?" I whispered through the roadblock in my throat._

"_Hey baby. I just wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you." He rasped back to me. I picked up the ice from the jug by his head but he shook his head. "Don't need it."_

"_You're leaving me." I lay down next to him. He was leaving me. I knew it._

"_No, no, honey. I'm not going anywhere you won't feel me." What did he mean? I knew what the doctors had said. He wasn't going to make it. "I just want you to know that I love you so fucking much."_

_I laughed. He never swore in front of me if he could help it. "I love you too, daddy."_

"_I know. I'm trying not to sound cheesy but you know I'll be watching for you. Every step." His smile never faltered._

"_You sound cheesy anyway." I smile back. He doesn't say anything. So I hold him. Hold him till the light leaves his eyes. The monitor flat lines. And I know he's right. He's still here with me._

That was almost two months ago and although I miss him like no one's fucking business, I'm not sad. My old man was right. He's always with me and he still loves me. The fucker died with a smile on his face and that was more than enough for me.

Now, most of this happened through the summer so tomorrow, I have the personal joy to return to school. Yay for me! The last year of high school. The new year of my new life.

* * *

**Envy xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

_****_**Alright, sorry for late update but it's here now, don't cry. Sorry for any mistakes, I am lacking a beta so if you can't ignore bad grammar/spelling tell me what i missed.**

**Don't know whether I did a disclaimer or not in the first chap sooooo: i do not own, SM does blah blah blah. **

**On with the awesome.**

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

_What are we, what are we to do? What are we to do with you? (hey hey) What are we, what are we to do? What are we to do with you?_

I groan when the alarm goes of and give voice to my first thought of the day, "Fuuuuck."

God, I've become such a potty mouth! Speaking of, I know a set of sparklies that need some major brush action. Underneath all that fur, there's white in there somewhere...I hope. I literally roll off the bed, my head still way, way up in the clouds somewhere and I land with a dull thump. Well, now that I've knocked some sense into myself, I will proceed to crawl to the bathroom. On my way there, I'm sure to put on the stereo and inject some music into my morning. Slipknot's always had a way of waking me up in the morning if turned up to a disgustingly high volume. Oh, the joys of living on your own!

For those that are wondering, I'm still living at Charlie's. The old Chief of Police bought this place cut and dry years ago and because he left it to me in his will, along with suspiciously copious amounts of money; I own the house. I moved into Charlie's room because, a) its sooo much bigger, b) because it makes me feel closer to him and c) its right near the bathroom. Not necessarily in that order, of course but yeah, that's as far as I'm getting to moving out for now. I carry on crawling to my door and through to the bathroom just opposite. Yeah, if anyone were to see me in my cami and panties, I'd probably die of mortification but hey; I'm the only one around so it's all good.

I'm going to skip the details of my human moment just for the sake of my privacy and move on from the fact that I screamed bloody murder when my limbs came into contact with the cold as ice floor tiles in the bathroom. You know, I do that every single morning, you'd think I'd know better by now...anyway, I make it back to my room refreshed and scantily dressed in a towel. What can I choose from the unimaginably wide variety of colours my wardrobe has to offer? Black, black or black? With the occasional reds, purples and greys thrown in, of course. Bleh. First underwear and then the effort of what I should wear to school today.

I end up choosing black lace undies with a plain red vest, fitted black waist coat, red tartan skirt about mid thighish, fish nets and stiletto and chain ankle boots. Slap on a dash off thick eye liner, mascara and lip gloss and now I look perfect. Hot in an unconventional way for Forks, Washington. Back to being the pariah that they all want and hate. This is the transformation that began when Edweirdo left me, two months before summer started, but now we were getting closer to the end product. I can't lie; I kinda like myself better than I did before. Before, I was simple, wore whatever, then Alice began to dress me but...I didn't really like the shit she tried to put me in. Then, when Edward left, I wore black. I looked frumpy now that I look back on it, but now? Now is definitely better. I found the most amazing store in Port Angeles. A little box shop where gothic is the unchallenged theme. I found the skirts, the skinny jeans, the shoes, everything I'll ever need to wear in there. Hell, I even started buying colour from that place. Yep, it holds a special place in my heart for helping me along with my look and overall attitude. And this overall attitude is more or less the conclusion I've been looking for.

Gone is the shy, sweet natured girl who was epically naive, pure and couldn't bear the thought of a real swear word passing her lips, heaven forbid! Now and hopefully here to stay is a much different Bella Swan. I swear...a lot. But who doesn't? I go out; I can actually flirt instead of that innocent blush-look-down-and-stay-pretty routine that I went through with Edward. And most importantly, I've gotten stronger so I don't take shit from anyone. Especially not Lauren Mallory. Which reminds me...I have just over twenty minutes to get to school. Shit.

I run through the kitchen grabbing my bag and breakfast smoothie I stuck in the fridge last night. Thank the fucking heavens I'm not so clumsy anymore. I kicked that shit ages ago. I dive into my baby, my black Shelby GT500, and start the car. This car I bought with a small handful that Charlie left me with. Hell, I could probably live off that shit until I die. My only question is...where the fuck did he get all this? Forks is a small town and his Chief of Police salary would make a trash man cry. Oh well...ours is not to question and all that.

As I speed towards school, I can't help but smile at the thought of seeing Angela. See, the thing is, I'm not the only one who went through a shit load of change this summer. Angela has become my number one partner in crime. While all the Cullen shit storm was bringing me down, my girl stuck with me the whole time. Even when her boyfriend, Ben, cheated on her with slag-tastic Jessica, she stuck with me. Sure, it was me comforting her that time but it's just made our bond stronger; we've been there for each other when it's mattered the most. So really, that's even better. Now, we started our transformation together and will hopefully complete it together. To keep things simple, I will use stereotypes to help your poor minds understand what each of us has become. Whereas I am a gothic rocker chick, Ange is more punk rocker chick. We dress kinda similar but hers is a more distressed style. Also, I've not done fuck-all with my hair 'cause I like it the way it is but Ange has electric blue shots through her now black hair. It's also in a pixie cut which really suits her heart shaped face. Actually, she kind of reminds me of Alice sometimes even though she's about the same height as me. It must be the- Ooh I'm vibrating. I pull out my phone and pick up in one super slick move...yeah, I practiced it a lot, but...but...ahem, I'll get back to you with a decent excuse.

"Mornin', darlin'."

"Hey, Bells!" Ange chirps back. Literally. "Are you comin' to pick me up, babes?"

Aww, shit. Now we're really gonna be late. Meh, it's not like it'll really matter, I suppose people expect the Freak Twins to start out all bad ass anyways.

"Course I am, honey. I'm like two minutes away." I lie through my teeth. She probably knows my version of time runs a little different to real time.

"So see ya in twenty?" She snickers. Yep, knows me way too well. "I'll get us something all sugary to help along the shit we're gonna get at school."

"Oooh, I'm loving you more already." I grin at the thought of a sugar rush so early in the morning as we hang up. Fuck coke, sugar rules all.

I drive like a maniac down to where Ange awaits me with what looks like a Krispy Kreme and a mocha latte. Oh yeah.

"Who's your number one bitch?" She hollers as she climbs into the Vanquish. "Aww, I missed you, lil Freakmobile." If you have yet to realise, she is talking to the car. The fuckers at school dubbed us the Freak Twins, which we kinda like, so she dubbed my car the Freakmobile. If you follow her thought pattern, it kinda makes sense. Kinda. Sometimes.

"Yah, I'm sure he missed you too, Ange." I roll my eyes as we pull out. "Soooo, my number two bitch, how was yesterday?"

"You tell me, ass hat. You were-wait! What? Why am I number two?" She practically shrieks into my ear. You see, this is when she reminds me a little of Alice.

"Well...the Freakmobile comes first."

"...but he's a guy...he can't be a bitch..."

"...he's special." She nods at this totally acceptable response. Woo, this is the first time she's let me off so easy. What else can I do to wind her up?

I realise I don't need to make the effort when her eyes narrow and she almost hisses at me, "Freak Twins before Freakmobiles. It's a law-" She freezes before she can even get into the real flow of her tirade.

"Bella..." Okay. She never calls me Bella unless something is really wrong. We've just pulled into the school parking lot and there aren't any students that I can see so I haven't got the slightest clue as to why she's so spooked. "Umm..."

I park and turn to her, taking her hands to help her along. "Not to make you freak epically or anything..."

"Spit it out, Angela." Okay, so she told me not to panic. But it's a girl's fucking prerogative so get over it.

"...isn't that the Cullen car?"

* * *

**Envy x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed, I think I'll give you previews in the future so I don't feel so bad for updating late.**

**As you can see I'm a shitty updater and I apologise and I'd let you got on to read but I just want to say that I'm having a real hard time getting past the writer's block for this story and I can't seem to decide on the plot. All this means I might put this story on hiatus until I've finished it or at least have a few more chapters written. Sorry about that,**

**I'll leave you to it.**

**Ps, thanks to my awesome beta, luvvs2dream, your face is awesome.**

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

_I am, I am ready to be new again_ _I'm ready to hear you say_ _Who I am is quite enough_ _(Quite enough)_ _I am, I am ready to be new again_ _I'm ready to hear you say_ _Who I am is quite enough_ _(Quite enough)_

"Work it, sweetie. Work it." Ange murmurs under her breath to me. Damn straight I'm gonna fucking work it. So what if there's a gay looking Volvo outside? Whether or not the Cullen's are here, I've taken too much shit to let this affect me. Even so, the motherfuckers could have at least told me they were coming. Meh, my only joy will come from their surprise when they see the new me, if it is them anyway. Bastards, it probably is. Man, my luck fucking sucks.

We strut our stuff like we own the place, sailing unaffectedly through the empty hallways. Yeah, if you haven't figured it out yourselves, we're mega late. But hey, now we get to make a scene of it! Go Freak Twins.

"No worries, babe." Ange smiles at me as we stand in front of the homeroom. "After all the crap you've been through, the Cullen's are a piece of cake." I grin back at her and this is when I know for sure, I'm gonna' make it through everything just fine.

"Let's go, bitch." Cue drums and _Entrance_

"Well, I don't know what time you two call this, but you might as well sit down." The loveable Mr. Banner sighs as we completely ignore him and walk past the Forksians towards our usual seats, only to find them taken, of course. Banner sighs again, "And you're just in time to welcome back the Cullen's, Bella and Angela."

Lo and behold, Alice and Emmet Cullen gawk at us wide eyed like of the rest of these idiots. Yep, I'd say they're kind of surprised.

"B-Bella?" Alice stutters out first. "You look...you look different."

"She looks fuck hot!" Is the Big One's response, he stands up to his full 6 ft. Godzilla inches and gives me that adorable dimpled grin. So innocent and childlike and totally wasted on rocker chicks.

"Thanks, but honey," I walk up to him and gently put my hand to his chest, "you're in our seats." His eyes widen again at the lack of response. What is he expecting really, a big fat welcome hug? Nu-uh, not happening today. Emmet slumps back in my seat.

Ange snickers as she draws up behind Alice, "You too, pixel chick."

Suffice to say, the two Cullen's we have met so far are so stunned they don't even question it. They both get up and leave the room. Banner and co give us a look as we occupy the cold seats. After another moment of silence, Ange pipes up.

"Something I said?"

I snicker, but at the same time, I can't help but think, couldn't they have at least warmed the damn seats? Bastards…

First and second period pass in a flash, honestly, I'm not too surprised. I can't imagine the fine-looking Cullen's being interested in double Wood shop. It might spoil they're lovely clothes. Pfft, pansies. I walk out towards my baby again to wait for Ange, knowing she'd rush out after enduring two hours of English. It's so sad that we only have two classes together throughout the whole week. I can't really be too annoyed though, considering it was my fault for scrapping my timetable for an almost new one. While I still do Math, Biology, English and History, I also do shit like Physics, Wood shop and Art. What can I say? I found my interests varied from Edward's after he left. I wonder if all the Cullen's are back.

Then again, it seems that I can just as easily count them considering they've decided on a group meeting by the Volvo. Wow, I wonder if it would sound even gayer if I said that out loud... I open the door to my Vanquish and perch myself just inside so the 'Deluxe Edition Sparkling Family' set is out of sight, well, out of sight to me. They can obviously still see me, that or they all have x ray vision from the way I can almost feel holes being burned into various points of my body.

I snicker to myself and say, knowing full well that they can hear me, "Fuckers."

"You got that right." Ange mutters just as she slips into the car. "God, could they be any gayer? It's like, 'meet me in the Volvo, its going down'." We crack up before she gets serious, well, as serious as Ange can get. "So yah, it seems all the Cullen's are back, even the good doctor and his doting wife. Also, I had Edweirdo in English, which fucking SUCKED. He stared at me the whole time and actually asked me if I really was Angela Webber."

I shake my head vaguely amused. "And I take it you told him no. In fact, you are Angela Swan, a proud member of the Freak Twins."

"Damn straight," she practically growls. "That shut him right up." She stops again and looks at me carefully. "Y'know, this might be bad of me but...shit. Jasper's like a fucking God!"

Okay, yeah, I'm shocked. It also dawns on me that since the Cullen's heard me call them fuckers, I'm pretty sure they can hear Ange singing Jasper's praises too. "Pffft. Nice." Oh, hell yeah.

I'm still laughing my ass off at her a few minutes later, so much so that a sharp tap on my window startles me. I look up and see, for the first time in several months, my first love. Oh wow. That's a shock to the system.

"Bella...we need to talk." I'd already stopped laughing when I'd seen him, but the intensely serious look set me off again.

"Nice to see you too Edward, my long lost love." (Bella smiles? Croons? Give me something woman!)

Up until now Ange had stayed quiet, but she couldn't help but laugh with me. Yeah, like I said before. I think I'm gonna make it through this just fine. Perhaps slightly crazier, but fine all the same. Which all things considered, probably doesn't sound to good considering_Italian Job_has us all convinced that fine = Fucked up, Insecure, Neurotic and Emotional. But I actually mean it when I say I'm okay. While this internal explanation goes on in my head, I realise that I've stopped laughing and have an equally serious frown on my face. Just like Eddie. Nice.

Now that I've thought about him, I notice that he's still standing by my window with a slightly pathetic, hurt face. What right has he got to look like that? Nada, dipshit. I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Fine. I'll come over to yours after school. Happy?"

"I'm coming." Ange says evenly. Both Eddie and I turn to look at her, me smiling, him being his usual shit-head self.

"Sorry babes, but I'd like to do this alone. I'll tell all later though, I promise." I cup her cheek in my hand knowing she'll be fine with it.

"Of course she cannot come. This is between us and us alone." What...a dick. Both Ange and I snap our heads round and hiss at him. Feel the Wrath of The Freak Twins, fucktard.

"I take it all the Cullen's will be in attendance." I smile at him maliciously.

"..."

"Exactly. Don't presume that you have any say in what I do, who I bring or who I tell. I'm only going to get some closure. Don't fuck around with me and also, understand that I'm coming alone because I want to." I open my door and step past him. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have class."

As we walk away, Ange doesn't even try to be quiet, "What a fucking idiot. What did you ever see in him, babe?"

I smirk. "God knows." At least now the family know how I feel about him now. I wonder what Alice had expected? From the surprise on everyone's face, I'm guessing not this. Maybe I'll start betting against her from now on. We carry on walking and split by building two where I have Art and Ange has Spanish.

"See ya at lunch, hun." We hug.

"Yeah, don't let the Cullen's get the jump on you, babe." We smirk at each other over the likely outcome of such an event. I'm like half banshee when I get pissed so good luck to them.

We're already late but hey, who gives a fuck? Certainly not the teacher, whose name I never remember nor any of my classmates. Now they can ogle me more easily as I take the 'walk of shame' to the back of the class where my fortress of art resides. I love the fact that the whole back corner is mine. If someone were to say, 'does it have your name on it?' I can say, 'yes retard, it says it in caps on the motherfucking wall.' I made a huge poster for the Freak Twins with Bella & Angela Swan printed on it and hung on the wall so ha! Suck it bitches. I'm not childish, by the way. Or territorial in the slightest.

"Miss Swan. I'm glad you've decided to join us today..." Yep, block that shit right out and go along with my business of collecting an A3 sheet of paper for a new sketch. That is, until I heard, "...Mr Hale, as he has been away and you're the only one without a partner."

"You what?" Hale. As in Jasper and Rosalie Hale. Mr meaning she's talking about Jasper being in my art class. And she wants me to what?

Miss Whatever-Her-Name-Is sighs. What is it with teachers and the almighty sighs of disappointment? You hate life and life hates you. You've had half a dozen decades to come to terms with it, so Christ, get over it already. "I said, Miss Swan, I would like you to reintroduce Mr Hale to all the art supplies and such. This is because-"

"Yeah, speed it up, Teach. I'm not retarded. I just ignored you so you don't have to break down the meaning of your life to me." I'm impatient, always have been. Patience went through the rear exit of my forte before I was born. Hell, I was actually born two months premature. Tells you a lot about me, right?

Anyway. After another sigh, she gets on with the explanation. "You are the only student with no partner and are also the only one who knows where everything is." Sadly, this also includes her. "So please, indulge me." Did she really just say that?

Just as I'm about to tell her where to stick her 'indulgence', Jasper walks in. Well now...let's not be so hasty. I should have known Ange was right. Jasper's a fucking God.

He looks around the class and does a double take when he sees me. He gives me the whole body look and meets my eyes and I can see his surprise as he realises who he just eye-raped. Obviously, he didn't quite believe the family about how I've changed. I'm unimpressed how no one told me just how much_he_had changed. No more crappy prep-tastic hardware. Instead fitted tees, dark skinny jeans and fuck if I'm wrong but I do believe he's wearing black, honest to God, cowboy boots.

"Hey there, Bella." He went back to Texas? He must have. How else did he revive that gorgeous southern accent? I like southern. I like cowboys and I like Texas. Everything's bigger in Texas so I'm bound to like it. More importantly, fate has made it fairly impossible for me not to like him. Fuck. Am I seriously thinking of going after my ex-boyfriend's brother who is also my ex-best friend's husband? "It's nice to see you, darlin'." He smiles. Well, I guess that answers my moral dilemma. All aboard the Jasper Express!

"Hi, Jasper." I smirk. He walks down towards my table and slides in next to me. I stare at him a while longer than necessary before he breaks the silence.

"What are you thinking?" His deep voice washes straight through me as his twang comes back into play.

_Save a horse, ride a cowboy._

"Nothing important."

* * *

**Envy x**


	4. Chapter 4

__**A/N:Sorry I'm late...again. Anyways, this part of the story goes back to before the Cullens and Bella meet up again...kinda self explanatory, blah blah blah.**

**I'm still having major issues writing for this story so bear with me please. Disclaimer a few chapters back and I will answer reviews in a bit.**

**Story time,**

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

_**A month earlier...**_

_**Edward **__pov_

I watch the snow fall again. Little crystals of ice joined together in elegant patterns twirling around me. Such fragile beauty. Like my Bella. The gentle breeze flutters through my hair and again this reminds me of Bella. Her soft spoken ways, so polite, so shy. But what neither the air nor the snow can speak of is her understated fire. Her passion, temper and strength. Most of all, her scarlet blush. All things I miss.

"_Edward..._" Tanya. A woman so different from the rose I had left behind not two days ago. Her strawberry blonde curls swirl around her as she makes her way towards my sanctuary. Under the snow I lay buried, my own little coffin built with images and memories of Bella. Again, Tanya's thoughts whisper in my mind. "_Why won't you talk to me? I can make you feel better...anyway you need me too."_ She doesn't understand the sorrow I feel. Shallow creature. I grow weary of her constant requests to let her relieve my tension and frustrations. A Succubus could never understand that not everything revolves around gratification.

"Please Tanya. Just leave me be." I sigh softly, knowing full well that she can hear me through the layers of snow. She huffs childishly before leaving like a wraith in the night. The others are probably worried but there's nothing I can do. Let Tanya tell them I am unreasonable. My world has ended. The moon in my night has gone and I will live only to mourn its passing. My love...

_**Jasper **__pov_

"He's so melodramatic. He's the one who decided to fucking leave her in the first place." I hiss when Tanya reports back to us. Why the fuck Esme and Carlisle are so surprised by the dickhead's behaviour goes right over my head.

"Jasper!" Esme tuts at me. Oh, for the sake of all that is Holy, what was I supposed to say?

"He's right, Esme." Rose backs me up. The only one who actually seems to give a shit besides Emmet and myself. Not that she likes Bella or anything. Then again, same goes for me. She's just as annoying as the prodigal son. Just as perfect too. Who, at the age of seventeen, still says 'holy crow'? No, sorry, who says that at any fucking age? "He's to blame for all this. And I can't imagine the little Princess is taking this any better. I wouldn't be surprised if she dropped dead tomorrow." She groans. "This drama is killing me."

"Only 'cause its not about you." Alice snaps. Oh, my darling wife please shut the fuck up. You are as bad as Edward. Ah, my bad. I meant ex-wife. "Poor Edward." And what about your so-called best friend? No? Nothing? "I thought Bella would be good for him but..." She tears up and Esme goes to hold her.

"All this crying and shit is boring." Emmet slumps on the sofa. I like how Esme only pulls me up on my swearing.

"Emmet Cullen." Never mind. I tune out from all the babbling around me and try not to go and bitch slap Edward. Boy like that couldn't handle a good old backhand. It'd probably break his nose.

I'm only pulled out of my abstract thoughts when I notice Carlisle trying to maintain order while his serene wife yells her head off at Em. Rose just sits and strokes his head as he continues to ignore both his parents. Urgh, parents. No matter what anyone says, I refuse to accept these pussified- "Quiet." Emmet roars. Unsurprisingly everybody does. Em's one crazy ass mother when he's crossed and so you know that when he's pissed, you sit and shut up. Unless you're his mate or his superior that is. Which means Rose and myself are just fine. Alice and the Stepford Parents, on the other hand, not so much. "I'm fucking tired of all this shit. I miss Bella and you," he glares at the Cullens, "are pissing me off. Don't you even care about the girl we just _left_?" He doesn't give them a chance to answer. He just walks off with Rose leaving a shocked silence behind him. Yep, things are different. I guess I should be grateful to the little human. If Edward hadn't convinced himself that we were too dangerous for her after the incident with James, we might have still been playing happy families in this oppressive air. It's a lot more openly hostile now and I much prefer it. The Denalis, on the other hand, can't seem to quite stomach it. Not that I'd complain about the absence of the sisters in whorehood. They're too sex hardened for even a predator like myself.

While I'm more than a little interested to see just what happens to the Adams Family now, I can't stand the thought of another day in this shit hole. Yeah, I think I'll leave this little Alaskan shit stain and hook up with my brother and his mate. I'm sure Em and Rose won't mind what with the honeymoon their probably deciding on now coming up so quick. Hey, maybe we'll all meet up later. Depends, but I guess we'll see sooner or later.

_Three months later..._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_" Is what screeches out of my phone as soon as I pick it up. What the fuck?

"I don't know." I growl. Three months away from my lovely ex and she's started screaming like a banshee. I'm glad I left before the transformation was complete. "What am I doing that's got you pissed?"

"_Why can't I see you?" _She hisses at me this time. Oh, I'm so not surprised the Pixie Bitch is spying on me. Wait.

"You can't see me?" My eyes widen. I wonder, then, if she knows that my eyes are more like rubies than golden topaz. Pfft, I hope not. Seems like it'll be more fun this way. I know her next words are going to be something along the lines of, 'come back, we need to figure this out, _Jazzy.'_

"_Please. I'm sorry, I just got worried when I couldn't see you. Come back, Jazzy, let's figure this out. Please..." _What did I say? I smirk at the thought of her reaction to the bloody pools to my blackened soul.

Peter smirks with me and nods. Obviously, this fucker knows shit that I don't but hey, if he's egging me on, something good must be happening soon. "Sure, I'll be there soon."

I hang up on her and turn to my brother, "I take it you're not gonna tell me jack shit."

He smirks wholly and snickers. "Wait till you see what fate has in store for you, my lucky fucker of a brother."

_**Edward **__pov_

I pinch the bridge of my nose and try to think calmly. Think happy thoughts. Bella thoughts. And for once, it seems, this fails to work as the main trouble I am having today is that Alice can no longer _see _Bella. At all. Perhaps it has something to do with the wolves or perhaps Bella- No! I can't stand the thought of anything untoward happening to her. I'll have to go back to Forks, if only to see that she is alive and well.

_You can't Edward! _Alice practically screams in my head. _Your future disappeared as soon as you made the decision to go back. I think this has something to do with Bella. First she blocked you out and now she can block me out. She might even be able to block Jas- _She gasps as a sudden vision hits her. This time, I join her.

The world swirls out of focus and suddenly comes into focus. In front of us, Jasper stands. His back is towards us as he and his human blood drinker friends are standing by a house. Our Cullen residence in Alaska. He must be coming here then. Suddenly the vision blinks before cutting off, not the usual fade out that Alice's premonitions end with. Alice gasps again as I try to make sense of her thoughts. She pulls her phone out of her pocket while we all stare at her like she's grown a second head. Never, in my century of existence, have I seen a vampire move with such crippling clumsiness. It's enough to bring my thoughts back to Bella and only then do I realise why Alice is in such a panic. Perfect clarity comes to me as I read Alice's thoughts.

_His future cut! Just like Bella's. I can't see him. I can't see him. Can't see him. _Both Bella and Jasper have been blocked out of Alice's visions. What could this mean? It is conceivably that Alice is right. If this has something to do with Bella, the fact that I disappear if I decide to go to her makes it seem all the more conceivable. But then, what are Jasper's intentions towards Bella? Could it be...?

Alice continues her conversation with Jasper after having screamed at him and we all settle down to wait for his arrival. It only now occurs to me that no one has thought to call Rosalie and Emmet back from their extended, year long honeymoon.

No matter, for now, they remain unimportant.

* * *

**Envy x**


End file.
